Xiaolin Musical!
by avrilrox998
Summary: Can you hear the beat? Can you feel the competition? Can you feel the romance? Read as you experience the High School Musical version, in Xiaolin Showdown! And you can be part of it too! Just review to recommend a song! RAIxKIM JACKx? Rating may bump up.,


When ever some one starts singing, it's like, it's their way of that moment, but it actually doesn't happen, you know? The same as high school musical.

So, when ever some one sings, just don't take it as a Mary-Sue deal.

------------------------------------

The night club was jam packed for the New Years bash, bass pounding the walls around all the teens. Strobe and coloured lights hit the whole club.

He was looking around when he saw Kimiko's body from behind, moving her hips to the beat, her hands in the air, dancing with another guy.

Rai smiled, cleared his voice as he tapped her shoulder, he looked at her, Her hair in two low ponytails by her shoulders, straightened, and her layered shirts, with jeans and a short black skirt over top. She turned, her crystal eyes gleaming in the energy of the club, bright pink sparkles above her eyes, and her body still swaying to the beat, her beads around her neck bouncing along.

"Rai!" She shouted over the music, pulling him in the mosh pit, grinding with him.

"Hey!" Hey smiled, joining along.

While both teens where face to face, people where grinding all around them, in front of the stage with the preformance going. Just then, Rai felt an unsteady presence behind him, he turned around, only to see Jack Spicer doing the same.

"JACK!" Rai shouted.

"Oh, relax.." Jack looked at Rai, baggy jeans, collar white shirt, "We're not thinking about Wu for once." 

"I realize that." Rai shouted back, over the music, their bodys still going to the music, "It's just a shocker to see you here." Rai looked behind Jack to see a random girl, grinding along with him.

Jack just nodded his head, turning to the girl again, obviously enjoying the moment.

Just then, the music stopped, and a steady beat came from the band, and a girl entered into the club, every one paying attention to the slender, girl entering, jeans, a black, tight summer dress, her frills dangling over her jeans, the top halter style, sparkling with sequins. Her hair deep red and a tint brownish, green/brown eyes, make up making her face glimmer and glow, her eyes as deep as the ocean.

She glowed the most among all the party people.

_Take it back, take it back..._

_Ohhhh, ohhhh...ohhhh._

_  
_She entered the dancefloor, moving her body, every body making way for her to model walk and begin dancing, the boys at their knees. She opened her mouth, and began singing as the spotlight hit her. As every one begins sycronized dancing.

_Every body look at me, me._

_I walk in the door you start screaming._

_C'Mon every body whatcha here for?_

_Move your around like an info._

_Maneater, Make you work Hard, make you spend hard make you want all of her love.._

_And when she walks she walks with passion._

_When she talks she talks like she can handle it._

_  
Every body get your head to crack around_

_C'mon all you people come and jump around_

Every time the beat hit, her feet stepped, towards the croud, or away from.

_Aaah aaa uhhh ahhh uhhh ahhh!!!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all! Never ever met her at all...never met her at all..._

The music suddenly stopped as every one began dancing again.

"Wow." Jack said, breathlessly.

"Hmm." Rai said, really not paying much attention, "I wouldn't take that song as a good sign..."

Jack didn't take his eyes off her, now grinding along not far away from her.

Kimiko, struck with a tid bit of jealousy that alot of the guys looked concered about her. She could see that Rai was a bit curious at who exactly she was. Kimiko sighed, steady beat starting again.

Tamberine begins to hit at steady beat as well as every one stands around Kimiko in circle, giving her all attention now.

_Let me hear you say HEY HEY HEY! _she held the microphone up to the aundience as they replied, _HEY HEY HEY!_

_Alright, Now let me hear ya say HEY HEY HO! 'HEY HEY HO!'_

She made her way threw the crowd as four girls behind her followed, doing sycronized dancing.

_I hate it when a guy, doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday, and the day before._

_I hate it when a guy, doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad,_

_'cuz your not not not, gonna get anybetter ya wont wont wont you wont get rid of me never._

_And Ya ya ya I'm alot to handle, ya don't know trouble, im a HELL of a scandle!_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

_Give me a K! mmK listen to me right._

_Give me a I...I, I, I'm always really quite the sight._

_Give me a M, ME!.. It's all about me, I said it's all about ME. WOO!_

_1, 2, 3- I'm the best damn thing that cha eyes have ever seen!_

She span her way back into Rai's arms and grinded to the rap beat again as every one went back into original order.

Kimiko couldn't help but to notice she got the girl's attention. Kimiko smiled and pulled closer to Rai.

_Looks like I've got some attention. _She smiled as she glarred at the girl once more before turning back to Rai and saying to herself, "Well, if there's more you've got, let me see more."

------------------

So whatya think? Review to recomend a song! Next singing is JACK AND RAI! Please! I need song ideas peeps! Peace!


End file.
